oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Eilynn Gerald (Maiden name: Silvertide)
History Born into the Silvertide family, Eilynn was taught the ways of a merchant from a young age, in preparation for the day she would inherit the White Pearl trading company. By 12, she was accompanying her father on various meetings and negotiations. And at 16, she inherited a fair portion of the company as her own -- Training wheels, of sorts. On her own, she has yet to make any major deals of note, mostly just securing various minor deals -- Supplying various stores, investing in local tinkerers, and trading luxuries with foreign merchants. Nobility, and portions of White Pearl weren't the only things she inherited, however. Marid magic runs in the Silvertide veins-- A gift from a particularly defining trade deal with marid, in centuries passed. Eilynn, like many in the Silvertide family, was born with a deep affinity to water and ice. Something that Eilynn has spent a fair amount of personal time learning to control. Most of the rest of her personal time, she spent reading at the Runewright Library (which, in time, was burned down in an accident). Often reading alongside the daughter of the library's owner, the two formed a close bond. Eilynn favoured stories of magic, adventure, and wondrous places, and as she got older, she took an interest in exploring these topics for herself, but for a period of time, was held back by family obligations. After several years of discussion, Eilynn finally talked her parents into allowing her some freedom in putting her magical abilities to use in the lucrative art of adventuring. Appearance Eilynn's clothing is generally marked with her family crest -- A silver and blue image of a fish and three coins-- as well as the symbol of the White Pearl Trading Company -- A silver oyster, holding three white pearls. As well, she often wears a silver-coloured scarf. Her general attire varies, having formal clothing and adventuring clothing. Personality Eilynn is fairly cheerful, and always looking for potential customers, employees, and trading partners. Friends Ventus - Childhood 'friends', though now all the hair pulling is in the past. Since becoming adventures, Eilynn and Ventus have built strong ties, having now married. Rosetta - Another childhood friend. Fellow fan of reading, and adopted into her family. (Also, Eilynn's cohort) Anya Kingsmith - Having built a fairly strong friendship while adventuring together, Anya has joined Eilynn's colony as a general, and her company as a craftswoman. Shinju - Eilynn's adopted dragon-daughter. (A cohort) Mulberry - A smol pixie Eilynn discovered in her company's vineyard. (Now retired.) Baranya - A close friend of her husband's, and an important member of Sanctuary's council. Raoflin - A close friend of Anya's, and a friend who Eilynn often spoke with and adventured with, early in her career. Roland, Ruuska, Justin, Arryn, Kenji, Mooch, Taeniir, Katsumi - All council members or ex-council members of Eilynn's colony, Sanctuary. She values all of them as close friends, but I'm getting lazy listing people here. :x Garm - A fairly odd employee of her company. Has done good work for the company. Troxian - Troxian is fairly tentatively a friend. However, he was a valued employee during his time with the WPTC, and Eilynn still holds some respect for him. Krakel - Well. He's Krakel. He's pretty cool. Used to be in a guild with Eilynn. Scharp - She's been on quite a number of adventures with Scharp. Though they've had their differences, Eilynn certainly recognizes his ability. Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations First and foremost, Eilynn hopes to expand her family's trading company, and bring it to new heights. Eilynn takes a keen interest in innovation, and how those innovations can better life for the commonfolk -- As well as earn a fair profit. Category:Player Characters